Sunless Summer
by kati-ann
Summary: What happened over the summer between Twilight and New Moon? Bella learned to hate shopping, she became closer to Edward and the Cullens, and was almost killed?
1. Prologue

**AN:** Hi everyone! I just want to let you know that this is my first EVER fanfic. I hope you like it…….if you could comment with suggestions, ideas, comments, anything that'll be a wonderful help.

**Disclaimer:** All characters from Twilight do not belong to me they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Prologue**

This was it. I coul no longer run, so I just feel. I could hear something approaching me. I knew what it was and i wasn't scared i just couldn't believe I was about to die. I decided to look around me one last time. I was in my meadow, Edward's meadow. It was beautiful, full of flowers and surrounded by trees. Looking up I only saw the gray clouds that I had finally grown accustomed to. By now it had started to rain. Only then did a head with two onyx eyes appear over me. Then I heard him.

"NOOOO!!!"

* * *

**AN:** There it is. The prologue. Hope everyone liked it. I'm not that good at this whole writing thing so I'm hoping this helps. So, anyways, I'm not sure how long this story is going to end up being. It may be long it may be short. All depends on whether or not people like it. Thank you everyone for reading, please review. 


	2. Awake

**AN:** Hey everyone here it is…….the first chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not own any of the characters from Twilight, they are owned by Stephenie Meyer. Though I wish I owned them.

**AWAKE**

I woke up to marble arms tightening around my waist. I rolled over, and stared into the face of my angel. Edward leaned in and kissed me, deep and passionately; just as I was starting to wrap my hands into his hair, he pulled away.

"Good morning, Bella"

"Mmhmmm" I nodded and tilted my head back looking for another kiss. Edward kindly obliged. He kissed me fully on the lips then started to move up my jaw to my ear, where he started to whisper.

"Bella, you have to get up and get ready. Alice wants to take you out today." That got me awake.

"She wants to WHAT?" I practically screamed.

"Take you out, probably to the mall." How could he be so calm he knows I hate shopping, and especially when it's with Alice. She would make me try on all these clothes buy them and I'd never wear them. Plus I'd be stuck away from Edward for hours.

"I don't want to!"

"Bella, please? I promise when you finish you will get to spend a lot of time with me before you have to go shopping again." At this point Edward's face was just inches from mine and I could smell his breath, sweet and wonderful. I knew what he was doing. He was dazzling me so I'd agree. Well it worked.

"Fine I'll go, but I get to complain," Edward just smiled and kissed my forehead before letting me get up to get ready.

I went over to my desk and got my bathroom stuff before heading in to take a shower. I turned the water on nice and hot, letting the steam seep throughout the room; while I watched the steam rise I quickly undressed. I stepped into the shower and let the steam engulf me. It was times like this that I was especially glad my cast came off last week. After a while I took out my strawberry shampoo and washed my hair, closing my eyes as I inhaled the scent. Once I finished washing off, I quickly turned off the shower. I reached out to get my towel only to have it handed to me by a white arm.

"EDWARD!!!!!" I shrieked as I quickly grabbed the towel and wrapped myself in it. As I stepped out I saw it wasn't Edward but was Alice. And in her hands was a pile of clothes. She then shoved the clothes in my face. I got dressed and was pulled out of the bathroom and into my room.

"Bella! Come on. I want to get to the mall now!!" Alice was truly not Edward, my Edward. Wait. Where is he? I looked around the room, he wasn't there.

" Alice? Where's Edward? Isn't he coming with us?"

"Of course not Bella, it's just going to be you and me," Alice said matter-of-factly as she sat me down at my desk, "Okay, Bella, now sit still!" I knew where this was going she was going to do my hair and makeup. I decided to listen so the shopping could get done quicker and I'd be with Edward. I finally realized that Alice had me wearing jean shorts, and a blue cami, with a white shrug and white sneaker flats, "Bella, I'm done. Let's go, NOW!"

"Okay, okay, just give me a minute and I'll meet you out at the car."

"Fine, just promise you'll hurry, and not run away."

" Alice, really, do you think I'd run away? I couldn't out run you in all of eternity. Plus you'd have vision before I even got out of the door," with that, she turned and walked down the stairs to the car. I watched her go out the door then went and got my phone and purse. Once I had everything I needed I slowly walked down the stairs. Never tripping.

"Whoa! I'm awake right?" I said to no one in particular.

"Yes Bella, you are awake," I heard Alice yell from outside. I laughed; this caused me to trip over the floor and fall onto the counter.

_Just where I was headed, now to leave Charlie a note. _Once I recovered from tripping I opened the drawer took out paper and a pen, _Dad, I went shopping with _ _Alice__, when we're done I'm going to the Cullen's because Edward and I are going out tonight, there's stuff in the fridge for sandwiches………Bella._ I left the note on the table and went outside to meet Alice.

" Alice," I gasped as I reached the open doorway. She wasn't waiting in her car but in a limo, "WHY IS THERE A LIMO IN MY DRIVEWAY!" As soon as a spoke I saw her head pop out the door.

"'Cause Rose is working on my car, silly!"

"A limo, couldn't you have taken Jasper's car or Carlisle's? I mean how much attention do you want to draw to us," I told her as I stood outside the door.

"Come on Bella, just get in or you'll have to be at the mall for longer!" Okay, so she had a point there. I unwillingly obliged and got in the back as the driver closed the door. Alice started rambling on about all the stores we had to go to as I let my mind drift away. I thought about Phoenix, Renée and Phil, how happy Charlie seems now that I'm here. And then I got to Forks, everything I thought of made me think of Edward. How loud and slow my precious truck is, how he constantly bugs me about letting him buy me a new, fast, quiet car, and how I now **loved** cloudy days and hated sunny days, "…..once we get that we have to go to Victoria's Secret."

That was all I heard from Alice's "conversation" with me. No way was she going to get me in there. Lately every time she goes shopping she has to visit that store and buy me every lacy, skimpy, sheer bra and panty she can find in my size.

" Alice, you're kidding me right? Please tell me you'll skip that store," I was begging her I did not want to go in there. She just turned and looked at me in disbelief for way longer than needed.

"You're asking me to skip Victoria's Secret? Bella whenever I go shopping, where do I go?" she was now asking me.

"Um…….everywhere?"

"Exactly! So we **are** going in and we **are **getting you some things for tonight. No ifs ands or buts!" I must have missed something because she said things for tonight. I'm going to be with Edward tonight.

" Alice what am I doing with Edward tonight?"

"I can't tell you that, Bella. Although I can tell you that you are going to enjoy yourself the entire time!"

* * *

**Hmmm...what's going to happen.**

**Hope you guys liked the chapter!**

Ann


	3. Story Update

Ok so I don't really like authors notes but I have to say sorry guys the way I started this story isn't working for me so I'm working on a new one, but not a twilight one. It'll be up on  if you want to check it out. I should have the first chapter or so posted by Monday. Sorry to disappoint everyone, if I come up with more for Sunless Summer I'll add it so look in every once and a while.

Your's truly,

Kati Ann


End file.
